


Surprise Me

by CarnivalMirai



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Docking, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Gentle Dom Will Graham, Grinding, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Kink Negotiation, Lap Sex, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sounding, Sub Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: “I want to try something.” Will declares one day as he comes into Hannibal’s office. He comes around the desk, pushing Hannibal’s chair back so he can plop himself in his lap. Hannibal purs lowly.“You do?” He breathes, fingers tracing Will’s neck, the other hand gripping his plump ass.“I do.”“Care to elaborate, my dear?”Or: Will has some rather... kinky ideas.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 171





	Surprise Me

**Author's Note:**

> The WIP title for this was "More sub Will goodness" but lmao I played myself. Y'all know me, not beta read at all

“I want to try something.” Will declares one day as he comes into Hannibal’s office. He comes around the desk, pushing Hannibal’s chair back so he can plop himself in his lap. Hannibal purs lowly. 

“You do?” He breathes, fingers tracing Will’s neck, the other hand gripping his plump ass. 

“I do.” 

“Care to elaborate, my dear?” Hannibal asks huskily, kneading his ass as their noses brush and their lips ghost. 

“I want,”  _ kiss,  _ “to try,”  _ kiss,  _ “sounding.” Will smirks against Hannibal’s lips as Hannibal inhales sharply. “And if you’ll let me…”  _ kiss,  _ “docking.” Hannibal can feel his pants tighten already as he chokes in a moan, and clearly, so does Will, as he begins to rock his hips. 

“You do?” Hannibal repeats. 

“I do.” Will grins, kissing him again. “But that’s not all.” Teases Will as Hannibal’s grip on his ass tightens.

“There’s more?” 

“Sure is.” Will breathlessly grins. “I want to do it together.” Will mumbles against his lips. Hannibal swallows thickly— he knows exactly what he means the minute Will cups his bulge and squeezes. “Just think about it,” he says, voice quiet, yet dripping with lust, “you and me… sharing something so intimate…” Will’s breath ghosts the top of Hannibal’s lip as he feels Hannibal’s cock twitch in his pants, a hoarse moan already tearing from his throat. “I’ll work it, nice and slow into you… line myself up… push…” 

God, if Will keeps talking like this, Hannibal is going to come right then and there. And by the way things are going, that seems to be Will’s exact intention. “Push until we…  _ kiss…”  _ Hannibal groans so lewdly at that, his hips rocking as Will’s mouth keeps running and running. “We’ll fuck each other nice and good…” Hannibal is ridiculously close as Will squeezes his cock, massaging through his suit pants as he rubs the thick girth. 

This is by far the filthiest idea Will has had, ever, and Will has had some down right  _ kinky  _ ideas. “You can wrap around me tight… keep me warm… we’ll share a space as we—“ God, it’s already too much. With a stifled moan, Hannibal instantly comes in his pants, much to Will’s satisfaction as he feels the warmth spread under his palm, sees the wet spot spread. “Come.” 

Will has the smuggest smile that Hannibal just wants to wipe right off his face as Will continues to grind down on his cock, the warmth of Hannibal’s come seeping through his trousers. 

“Liked the idea that much?” He teases. 

“My  _ god,  _ Will…” Hannibal hisses, panting harshly as Will’s tongue laps up the sweat dripping from his forehead. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He whispers. Will removes himself from Hannibal’s lap, but not without a lick and a kiss to the shell of Hannibal’s ear. “Tomorrow, then. Surprise me. And maybe I’ll surprise you, too.” 

_ Fuck, he’s absolutely doomed under Will’s spell. _

He can’t believe how easy it is for Will to thoroughly wreck him with just a few words, but the mess in his pants, the cooling come around his cock is the confirmation he needs. 

Will is positively  _ vulgar. _

_ —— _ —————————————————————

Hannibal doesn’t know what to expect the next day when he comes home from work. His throat is already tight with anticipation as he bypasses the front room and kitchen to head straight for their bedroom. 

He does  _ not _ expect to see Will, kneeling on the bed, thighs spread as he dons the most beautiful black lace, the boy shorts barely covering his cock as pink, perky nipples peek out from the lace of the bralette.  _ Oh,  _ Hannibal is done for. 

“Welcome home, Darlin’.” Will greets with a smug grin. 

“You look  _ ravishing _ , my love.” Hannibal sighs, tentatively getting onto the bed, kneeling in front of him as one hand cups Will’s face, bringing their lips together. Hannibal is instantly hard as soon as Will squeezes his cock and begins undoing the buttons of his suit, pushing the annoying layers down his body. 

“As do you.” Whispers Will, tossing Hannibal’s suit jacket onto the floor. Hannibal will scold him for that— but later, when he’s less distracted. “But you’d look better  _ naked.”  _ Will’s tone punches a shuddery breath from Hannibal’s lungs as he removes his waistcoat. Deft fingers tug free his tie undo the buttons of his shirt, slowly revealing more and more of that fuzzy, yet ever so gorgeous chest. 

“Will…” Hannibal is already breathless with anticipation. Will makes quick work of Hannibal’s suit pants, pushing them down mid thigh along with his hip-hugging briefs. 

“Better.” Will’s hands settle on Hannibal’s ass, gripping firm flesh as he tugs them hip to hip and makes a move for Hannibal’s lips, catching them in the most heated kiss. Hannibal’s arms wrap around Will’s slender waist, tight and possessive, his large hands comforting and smooth on Will’s skin. 

“Gorgeous, Will…” sighs Hannibal as Will pulls back, his cock twitching in lace boyshorts as their cocks brush. 

“Mmh… not as gorgeous you will be when I have you breathless and moaning…” purs Will. Hannibal sucks in a deep, shaky breath as Will’s hand wraps around his thick girth, giving it a long, firm stroke, just to tease. 

He kisses Hannibal’s neck, moving slowly down his collarbones and chest, each kiss burning Hannibal’s skin as he follows the trail of hair that leads right to his thickness. 

“‘M gonna fuck you so good, Darlin’...” Hannibal doesn’t even get a chance to quip back before Will’s lips wrap around his cockhead and he sinks all the way down to the root, swallowing Hannibal down in one smooth movement. Hannibal gasps, planting his hand in Will’s hair as he grips those soft curls, grunting at the way Will’s throat constricts around his cock. 

“Ahh-- Will…!” Hannibal hisses as Will hums around his cock, the vibrations coursing through his spine as he digs his hands into Will’s hair. Will’s movements are careful, calculated as he pulls back, only enough to give himself air before diving back down, his throat tightening every time Hannibal’s tip hits the back of his throat. Will grabs one of Hannibal’s wrists and removes it from his hair, bringing it to his neck so Hannibal can feel the way Will’s throat bobs around him, the way his cock makes his throat bulge. 

Hannibal’s hand squeezes his neck, the pressure soft but present as Will’ eyes roll to the back of his head, a lewd moan erupting from his stuffed throat again, causing Hannibal’s hips to stutter. He pulls off, a thick string of saliva connecting Hannibal’s cock to Will’s plush, red lips as he pants, warm breath ghosting over his tip. “Enjoy that, did ya?” Will asks between pants as he licks his lips and kisses his tip again, nipping at the foreskin with his lips before coming back up. 

“Mmmhhhh…” Hannibal’s moan is long and loud and drawn out as Will plants kisses from the tip to th base of his cock, tongue trailing the large vein on the underside before kissing back up his body and neck to catch his lips in a kiss. “Ahh… as lovely as you are, Will,” Hannibal manages to utter between kisses, in which he can taste himself, “I am rather desperate.” 

“I can tell.” Huffs Will as he noses Hannibal’s collarbone. He pulls back and picks up the sound, long and rather intimidating, as well as a bottle of lube. Wil makes quick work of the sound, slicking it and Hannibal’s slit with a generous amount of lube. 

“W-Will…” Hannibal sighs shakily as he holds his breath in anticipation, lip tucked between his teeth. 

“You’ll live it.” Will says with a toothy grin. “Promise. Take a breath for me, Darlin’.” Hannibal sucks in, slow and steady just as he feels the tip of the sound press against the slit of his cock. 

_ “Mmmhhhhhhhh…”  _ Hannibal lets out his breath with a steady, lewd moan, dragged out as Will pushes the sound in, slow and steady. “Ah, Will, oh,  _ God…”  _

“Using the Lord’s name in vein?” Teases Will. “Must be good.” He can tell Hannibal is stifling another loud groan by the way he bites his knuckle and tips his head back, eyes screwed shut in pleasure. 

_ Fuck,  _ it stings, but in the best way. Hannibal has never been stretched out in this way before, but the prospect of it, the  _ feel  _ of it, is magnificent. Like nothing he’s ever experienced in his life. “Good boy…” praises Will, “so pretty for me… beautiful…” Hannibal’s cock twitches,  _ aches  _ with the torture as he feels the sound go deeper, and deeper, and deeper until the stopper at the midpoint of the sound touches his slit. “Gorgeous…” 

“A-haa… W-Will… oh, nnghhh…” Will tentatively twists the sound, ripping a strangled moan from Hannibal. It feels like electricity stinging his prostate as Will gives the sound another twist, stimulating his prostate more as his hips jerk. Then, Wil pulls the sound out half way. 

“Hold it for me, Darlin’.” So Hannibal’s shaky hand holds the sound in place. Will frees his cock, just as hard and wet and ruddy, from his byshorts, fingertip tracing the marks embossed by the lace as he hisses in pleasure. He sears lube all over the head, then, all over the other side of the sound, and lines himself up. “Hold on to me, Darlin’.” Hannibal’s hands grip Will’s hip as one of Will’s grips Hannibal’s ass, just to hold him in place.

Sucking in a steady breath, Will holds the sound in place and begins to press forward. “Oh…” He sighs, lashes fluttering at the sting of the stretch. It’s ever so pleasant, yet so, so different. Will can’t even begin to describe it. “Ahh, god, Hannibal, fuck…” Will’s moans are borderline  _ whorish  _ as he presses forward, the sound digging deeper and deeper as moans tumble from his plump lips, unabashed and unashamed. “H-Hannibal…” He sighs. With one last press of his hips, the sound settles right where it’s supposed to be, and they share a breathless moan as the tips of their cocks kiss. 

“Mmhhh… H-Hannibal…” Will moans again, hips stuttering at the way the sound almost seems to  _ touch  _ his prostate in the most blissful manner. “Oh, fuck, that’s good… so good…” Hannibal is still breathless, his chest heaving with every breath as Will’s hand moves from his cock to cup Hannibal’s face, careful not to jostle too much.

“How does it feel?” He murmurs against Hannibal’s lips, kissing sweetly. “Tell me, Darlin’.” Hannibal swallows thickly as Will’s hand squeezes his ass and moves down his hip to cradle their cocks. 

“It’s… it’s different…” then, a pause, “good…” Will smiles proudly before lifting his chin to kiss Hannibal again. One hand moves to grasp the stopper in the middle of the sound as his other arm wraps around Hannibal’s body to pull him close.

“Good,” Will huffs, “I’m glad.” He flicks his tongue out, licking Hannibal’s lips as his hips begin to roll. “Move with me?” Hannibal can only stiffly nod as shaky hands grip Will’s ass, feeling the soft lace under his palms as he digs his fingers into thick flesh. “Mmhhh…” Will moans again as they begin to work up a rhythm, pulling back, releasing the sound inch by glorious inch. Hannibal’s breaths are harsh and quick as his head tips forward onto Will’s shoulder, each slow pull back an agonising, yet euphoric sensation, and each push feels like a knock to his prostate. Will can feel the hands on his ass tighten, another strained moan reverberating in Hannibal’s throat. 

“I gotcha Darlin’,” coos Will as their hips gently rock together. Will’s hand grasps Hannibal’s cock, giving it a firm stroke. Hannibal lets out another cry, a shuddery breath escaping his lips. Every touch of Will’s hand feels so much more overwhelming with the sound, Hannibal can barely catch a break. “Take another breath for me, Darlin’.” Hannibal nods his head against Will’s shoulder as he feels the hand on his ass move to his cock. 

With nimble fingers, Will caresses Hannibal’s foreskin and gently tugs. Hannibal groans into his shoulder, hands digging into Will’s plump ass, bound to leave crescent shaped nail marks as he tries his best to keep himself still. “Shh, shhh…” Will hushes soothingly as he tugs the soft skin over the head of his own cock. “Mmmhhhhh… god… Hannibal… so warm…” 

“Will… Will… oh…” Hannibal inhales sharply, Will’s scent filling his nose. One hand trailed up Will’s back, feeling the lace of his bralette beneath the pads of his fingers. “Ahh… it’s… nngh…” 

“Intense?” Will supplies, to which Hannibal nods stiffly, trying to calm his shallow breaths. God, Will is right. This truly is the most intimate form of kiss, it’s almost too much as Will’s thumb caresses his foreskin, murmuring sweet nothings into his ear as the rock of his hips begins to pick up.

“A-ahh, Will, Will, too much, please… oh, god…” Will holds on tight to Hannibal as he mewls, almost sobbing into Will’s shoulder. He desperately needs to come, but  _ damn  _ this sound is in the fucking way. Each minute movement of Will’s hips only serves to press the sound in deeper, stimulating his prostate more. He can’t stop his heavy breaths as he pants against Will’s shoulder-- Will had expected Hannibal to be more sensitive to this, but  _ god,  _ Hannibal’s responses are just  _ delicious,  _ and boy does he want to see Hannibal like this, writhing and panting and breathless against his shoulder.

“Nghhhh…” Will too, lets out a pleasant moan, more at Hannibal’s reactions than at the sensations. 

“P-please Will, I need to come, please…” Hannibal is almost  _ begging  _ at this point as another wave of bliss courses through his body with the stimulation to his sweet spot, tugging another mewl from his throat. Will wraps his hand around Hannibal’s cock and squeezes, tight enough to make sure he won't come. “Aghh…” Will gently pulls them apart, freeing himself from the warmth of Hannibal's foreskin with a groan. 

“Don’t come yet, Darlin’,” Will whispers, “not yet… I want you to come with me.” Hannibal nods, biting his lip, but he’s almost certain he can’t not come. “I’m going to remove the sound, ‘kay?” Hannibal holds his breath, whimpering as Will frees the sound from Hannibal first. Hannibal can’t hold back the sob of pleasure as the sound slips free. Will lets out a shaky, heavy breath, a lascivious moan ripping from his throat as he frees the sound from himself, gasping as every tug sets his nerves alight. 

Will drops the sound onto the bed and grasps Hannibal’s cock again. It’s so sensitive, throbbing in the palm of his hand as precome leaks from its tip. “Will… please… I’m close…” Hannibal preens into his shoulder, hands kneading the flesh of Will’s lace clad ass.

“Shh…” Will hushes him again, turning his neck to kiss his head. “Not yet, Darlin’.” Fuck, Will is close, too. So, so close. He’s sure he could come with one touch, but he wants them to come together. “Do you want to try that again?” He asks. “The docking?” Hannibal timidly nods, most of his attention focussing on stopping himself from coming. 

Will squeezes his cock. He works quickly as he aligns their cocks together, slits sticky with pearly precome as they kiss. And once again, deft hands tug Hannibal’s foreskin up to cover Hannbal’s head, and then over Will’s. Hannibal’s hips jerk as he moans-- Will knows that he would have come right then and there if it weren’t for his hand holding his cock, squeezing tight enough to keep him hard. 

With the wetness of Hannibal’s cock against his, and the warmth enveloping him, coupled with Hannibal’s moans, it’s a miracle Will has managed to hold out this long too. A shaky breath tumbles from his lips as Hannibal’s hand moves from his ass to wrap around Will’s cock. Will gasps. 

“Fuck-- shit! H-Hannibal…” Will chokes on a surprised moan as Hannibal rubs his cock firmly. “Ah, Darlin’... gonna come…” pants Will as Hannibal pushes him closer to the edge. His fingers massage the space where they’re conjoined, teasing the head of Hannibal’s cock as the older man preens, moans muffled by Will’s shoulder. 

“W-Will… Will…” 

“Come for me, Darlin’...” Will breathlessly commands, and immediately, Hannibal cries out, hips jerking and a sudden wet warmth fills the space they share. “Oh,  _ fuck!”  _ The instant flood of warmth is enough to push Will over the edge, hot ropes adding to the mess between them, so much so that come leaks from under Hannibal’s foreskin, forcing them apart. 

Hannibal is still trembling in Will’s arms, panting as his chest heaves and his legs shake. He clings to Will, the orgasm so overwhelming that he’s beyond words. Will catches his breath, hands running up and down Hannibal’s back to soothe him. He holds Will close, desperate for contact as Will carefully manoeuvres them to lie on the bed, taking the pressure off their knees. Hannibal tucks his face into the crook of Will’s neck, his breaths raspy and trembling as he tries to catch his breath. 

“Darlin’?” He croons, caressing Hannibal’s hair. “Still with me?” Tiredly, Hannibal nods. “Was it good for you?” Another fatigued nod. Will smiles, proud that he’s managed to render Hannibal into a gooey mess in his arms. 

“That was…” Hannibal’s heart races as he tries to put together coherent sentences, head still cloudy with post orgasm high. It’s out of character for him to have no words, yet here he is, unable to articulate how he feels. “I enjoyed it…” Will’s hands feel so comforting around his waist, running up and down his back as his own hands finger the lace of Will’s boyshorts. 

“Would you like to try it again?” Hannibal weakly chuckles. 

“No time soon, my darling,” he muses, “I think I may be out of action for… a while.” Will laughs sweetly, one hand moving to sweep through Hannibal’s fringe, brushing it out of the way to kiss his head. 

“Shower?” 

“Later…” murmurs Hannibal. “My appendages are rather… useless, so to speak.” Will laughs again.

“Later, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I shitpost, but sometimes share WIP snippets!


End file.
